Don't Speak
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Fic de aniversário do Shura. Passar aquela data sem Aiolos após o ter assassinado era como a morte dele próprio. Vale a pena ser o mais fiel a Athena qdo se renuncia um grande amor? [Yaoi leve]


**DON'T SPEAK**

Ele andava pelo templo, inquieto. Não dormia fazia noites.

Como conviver com aquilo? Tivera de matar a pessoa que mais havia amado. É claro que seu amor pela deusa era maior e nunca se rebelaria contra o Santuário. Estava ali para defender seu templo, era fiel à Athena.

_O cavaleiro mais fiel a Athena._

Em alguns momentos, naqueles últimos dias ele chegara a se questionar se aquele título valia quando tinha que ir contra a pessoa que mais lhe importava. Doía lembrar daquela luta. Doía saber que entre 11 cavaleiros, tivera de ser ele a confrontá-lo.

Matara o seu grande amor com suas próprias mãos. Tudo o que lhe confortava era saber que fora pela deusa.

_Mas valia a pena ser o mais fiel a Athena quando se tinha que renunciar ao amor?_

Shura parou na porta de seu templo e lembrou que naquele dia, ele fazia anos. Doía ainda mais saber que não passaria aquela data com Aiolos.

_You and me _

_Você e eu _

_We used to be together _

_Costumávamos estar juntos _

_Every day together always _

_Todos os dias juntos sempre_

Naquele momento, as lembranças transbordaram. Cavaleiros de ouro não comemoravam aniversários como as outras pessoas. Na verdade, eles acabavam esquecendo dessa data. Shura também não se importava, mas Aiolos o fizera gostar daquela data. Nunca deixava passar em branco, sempre vinha correndo com um sorriso no rosto e abraçava o capricorniano, desejando 'Feliz Aniversário'. Fazia algumas piadas a respeito daquele dia e ficava o maior tempo possível com o amigo. E assim as coisas aconteceram, ano após ano. Quando foram contemplados com as armaduras douradas e passaram a viver nas 12 Casas, Aiolos ia escondido à noite no templo de Capricórnio, comemorar com Shura.

Mais uma vez, ele se perguntou se valia a pena ser o mais fiel a Athena. Sabia que não deveria questionar aquele privilégio que tinha de ser um dos escolhidos para proteger o mundo. Mas... era dolorosa a certeza de que naquele aniversário, não veria o rosto sorridente do sagitariano.

_Morto por suas próprias mãos._

Por que a justiça era injusta com ele?

_I really feel _

_Eu realmente sinto _

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_Que eu estou perdendo meu melhor amigo _

_I can't believe _

_Eu não posso acreditar_

_This could be the end _

_Este pode ser o fim_

Mais uma vez, se lembrou do seu confronto com Aiolos. Não podia acreditar que o ser que mais amava era um traidor. Durante aquela luta, teve a esperança de que lhe dissessem que era tudo um grande mal entendido. Queria que Aiolos lhe dissesse isso.

O dever para com a deusa vinha em primeiro lugar. E com dor no coração ele viu que estavam em lados opostos.

_It looks as though you're letting go _

_Parece que mesmo assim você está deixando acontecer _

_And if it's real, _

_E se isso é real, _

_Well I don't want to know _

_Bem eu não quero saber_

Ele atacara Sagitário, tentando não pensar em todos seus sentimentos. Um cavaleiro de ouro jamais poderia dar prioridade a si mesmo. Lutou, como se Aiolos fosse seu inimigo. Mas em seu coração, ele nunca o fora e nunca seria.

"_Shura, eu juro que não sou um traidor. Esse bebê que trago em meus braços é a deusa Athena! O mestre tentou mata-la, não sei o que aconteceu com ele, mas o mestre não é uma pessoa bondosa! Eu jamais mentiria para você, acredite em mim!"_

Ainda agora, a lembrança tão recente doía. Pois Shura queria acreditar em Aiolos, mas sua razão sabia que não poderia.

_Don't speak _

_Não fale _

_I know just what you're saying _

_Eu sei do que você está falando _

_So please stop explaining _

_Então por favor pare de explicar _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _

_Não me diga porque isso machuca _

_Don't speak _

_Não fale _

_I know what you're thinking _

_Eu sei o que você está pensando _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Eu não preciso de suas razões _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _

_Não me diga porque isso machuca_

As lembranças de tempos bons, em que a amizade deles florescia se misturavam com as terríveis lembranças daquele dia em que tudo se desmoronara e eles haviam se visto em lados opostos.

Shura se sentou na escadaria de seu templo. Se naquele dia anunciassem uma guerra sagrada, ele certamente morreria.

_A justiça era tão injusta com os dois!_

_Our memories _

_Nossas lembranças _

_They can be inviting _

_Elas podem ser convidativas _

_But some are altogether _

_Mas algumas são completamente _

_Mighty frightening _

_Certamente amedrontadoras_

Pela milésima vez, aquela idéia absurda, mas real, veio à mente do cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

"Morto por minhas próprias mãos...".

_As we die, both you and I _

_Como nós morremos, ambos você e eu _

_With my head in my hands _

_Com a minha cabeça em minhas mãos _

_I sit and cry _

_Eu me sento e choro_

De certa forma, ele havia morrido junto com Aiolos. Sabia que nunca mais seria o mesmo. Aquela data, seu aniversário, marcava sua morte como homem. E ao perceber isso, Shura ignorou sua força de cavaleiro e deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Um luto por ele e Aiolos.

_It's all ending _

_Está tudo acabado _

_I gotta stop pretending who we are... _

_Estou parando de fingir quem nós somos. _

_You and me _

_Você e eu _

_I can see us dying ... are we? _

_Posso nos ver morrendo... nós estamos?_

As horas pareciam passar com uma rapidez espantosa. A tarde foi dando lugar à noite.

Na entrada do templo de Capricórnio, Shura continuava em seu luto. Mas as lagrimas já haviam secado em seu rosto.

_De lados opostos..._

Aiolos não podia ser um rebelde, um traidor! Shura jamais o veria assim. Quando o vira pela primeira vez com a armadura de Sagitário, podia jurar que vira um anjo em sua frente. Uma verdadeira reprodução de Eros.

Não podiam estar de lados opostos! Por que os deuses o estavam castigando?

_I know you're good _

_Eu sei que você é bom _

_I know you're good _

_Eu sei que você é bom _

_I know you're real good oh _

_Eu sei que você é realmente bom oh _

_La da da da da da _

_La da da da da da _

_Don't, don't _

_Não, não _

_Ohh Ohh _

As lágrimas voltaram a deslizar pela face do capricorniano. Então ele teve a visão de um anjo mais uma vez. Parecia delírio seu, mas parecia tão real.

- Feliz Aniversário, Shura! – disse Aiolos, com aquele sorriso que era um legitimo presente para o amigo.

- Aiolos? Você não... morreu?

- Espero que não tente me matar agora. – riu. – Vamos entrar, se me pegarem aqui, morrerei de verdade.

Shura se levantou e segurou os ombros de Aiolos.

- Espera... eu não estou delirando?

- Não! Claro que não! Eu... – se aproximou. – Não poderia deixar esse mundo, não sem passar essa data com você mais uma vez. Sei que deve achar que estou contra Athena, mas...

- Eu não quero pensar nisso agora. – Shura olhou para o céu. – Perdão, deusa Athena.

Shura abraçou Aiolos, levando-o para dentro do templo. Ainda não sabia se aquilo era um sonho ou não, mas tinha que desfrutar daquele momento. Não queria saber se eles estavam de lados opostos! Tinha a oportunidade de acalmar sua alma e seu coração.

Queria que seu maior pesadelo, voltasse a ser seu maior sonho, ao menos aquela noite.

_Hush me hush me darling _

_Me acalme, me acalme querido _

_Hush me hush me darling _

_Me acalme, me acalme querido _

_Hush me hush me, don't tell me 'cause it hurts _

_Me acalme, me acalme, não me diga porque isso machuca_

Naquele momento eles não eram cavaleiros de ouro.

_A justiça era injusta e não valia a pena renegar aquele amor, não naquele momento._

Naquela noite eles eram apenas dois homens que tinham uma segunda chance.

**- OWARI - **

_N/A: Certo, não ficou boa! T.T Mas eu não queria que o niver do Shura passasse em branco, apesar de não gostar muito dele. Aguardo reviews! Beijos! _


End file.
